What Not to Fear
by ChessieKittie
Summary: Fear: a distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the feeling or condition of being afraid.
1. Kaori Nabari

Name: Kaori Nabari (Kay-or-e Na-bar-e)

Nick Name: Kay-Chan

Hair: Medium Length, Alternates Between Blue and Purple Streaks (Completely Natural), Bangs Hang in Her Left Eye, Usually Left in a High Ponytail

Eyes: Hazel with Streaks Of Blue, When Mad: Brown with Red Tint

Age: 21

Job: Professional Super Model

Hobbies: Reading, Gaming, Watching Television, Listening to Music

Likes: Food, Her Friends, Dancing in the Rain, The Fault in Our Stars (book by John Green), Music, Anime, Manga, Nutella, Dr. Pepper, Coffee, Chocolate

Dislikes: Violence, Bullying, The Color Yellow on Clothes, (yea she causes some problems with Yellow Scarves a couple of times)

Personality: Always has a smile on her face, really sweet and nice, usually very calm, quite brilliant, has a bit of an obsession with Izaya, fears almost nothing, hates violence, but isn't afraid to use it if needed,

History: Kaori's father dealt with foreign, and her mother was a model. Her family moved around a lot as a result, and later she took after her mother and became a model herself. She's been almost everywhere in Europe, and can each country's lanugae fleuntly. Up until recently, she lived in New York City, but was re-stationed to Ikebukruo.


	2. The First Meeting

A woman around the age of 2o was walking through Ikebukuro at nine o'clock in the morning. She had hair that alternated between streaks of blue and purple, bangs hanging in her face, the rest pulled back in a pony tail, shorter hair spiking out on top. Hazel eyes with blue streaks framed by dark lashes, and thin rimmed glasses. She wore a lightweight and sheer long-sleeved shirt with "Bonjour Tokyo" printed in a faded graphic on this raglan, it had a curved hem and rounded neckline. She also wore dark denim skinny jeans, and ankle boot shoes. She 'towers over the world' in sexy sky-high, six-inch platforms. The shoes had a slightly marbled leather with paneled detailing along the sides and back. Featuring woven corded laces running up to a hook and eye closure on the top and a padded foot-bed. Slung over her left shoulder was a white tote with the words 'I Hate Everyone' written on it in big black letters.

In her right hand was a blue Windows 7 cell phone, she looking up a map of the city on it. In her left was a Vanilla Spice Latte, thanks to the Starbucks she had just walked out of. She glanced up to see if there was a bench nearby she could sit. Finding one, she walked over to it, the cell phone in her hand started ringing. The tone playing was the beginning of the chorus to Avril Lavigne's song 'Here's to Never Growing Up'. Glancing at the caller ID, she rolled her eyes and ignored it. The song done playing, she leaned back and stretched her arms above her head. She was thinking of all the things to do on her day off.

_~ Things to do on Your Day Off ~_

_ 1. Explore Ikebukuro._

2. Go Home and Clean.

3. Play Video Games on the Computer.

4. Read More Fan Fiction

_'Seems like all four options are pretty good, especially the last one,' _the girl thought to herself. She liked that idea a lot, go home, put on some sweats, and curl up in the couch with a drink, a bag of chips, and of course her laptop. She sat up, her arms falling by her side, and looked around. "O_n second thought, I'll explore and find every nook and cranny of this place," she_ smirked, thinking of the upcoming adventure. Little did she realize it was anything, _but _what she expected.

The girl headed towards the exit of the park she had unknowingly entered. Glancing down at the map on her phone, she ran into some. The force knocking her down. She winced thinking,_'Yep, that's going to bruise later.'_

"Watch where you're going kid." The girl frowned and glared up the man who said that. He was tall, over six feet tall, a mop of dyed shaggy blonde hair, blue sunglasses that were staring to slide off his nose revealing chocolate brown eyes, and was wearing a bartenders uniform. Still sitting on the grown, she spoke up.

"Like y_ou_ should talk! If _you_ had been looking where _you_ were going then_ you _wouldn't have bumped into_ me! _I'll have you know I'm not a kid, I'm twenty-one! That's the legal age, you know!" The man starred down at the glaring girl, his own eyes wide with shock. Nobody _dared_ to speak to him like that, much less a girl. "Instead of standing there like an idiot, could you help me up?" Coming out of his stupor, the blonde shook his head and offered the girl a hand. When she grabbed it, he pulled her up. Once she was standing, she began dusting herself off. "So, you got a name?"

"Heiwajima, Shizuo."

"You okay Shizuo?" The new voice made the girl jump in surprise, peering around the blonde in front of her, she another man behind him. The man cam past Shizuo's shoulders, wore glasses, and had dread locks. He also wore a blue-green suit, and looked at his friend worriedly.

"I hate to seem rude, but who are you?" the girl asked him.

"Allow me to introduce myself, and my associate properly," he said, hoping to catch the blonde's attention, but failing miserably, "My name is Tanaka, Tom, and _he,_" Tom jerked his head towards Shizuo, "Is Heiwajima, Shizuo and he doesn't usually act _like this_." Shizuo blinked, shook his head and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I was just..." he trailed off

"You were just?" She asked already knowing where this was heading.

"Taken aback, most people don't stand up to me like that."

"Yeah, that's me-wait, what?" he girl questioned, not sure where this was going, confusion clear in the frown on her face.

"I said "I was taken aback, most people don't stand up to me like that." Now he was looking at her like she was the crazy one.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were going to say something else."

"Like what?" He asked, seriously confused

"Nothing, don't worry about it," I said waving him off with her hand a shake of her head. Shizuo and Tom started walking away. The girl stared after them. 'Am I really that unrecognizable with my glasses on?' The girl shook her head to clear of those thoughts._ 'You're not in the business for fame, Kaori._' she chided herself.

Kaori glanced at the pair one last time when Shizuo came to a screeching halt. _'On concrete? How in the world is that possible?' _He turned around and walked back towards her. He put his hands on her shoulders. Kaori put her hands, as if saying she didn't do anything wrong. He stared into her eyes, searching for something, when he found he grinned.

With that grin still in place and his hands on her shoulders, Shizuo said "You're Nabari, Kaori the famous super model. The one who has been everywhere, seen everyone, and worn everything _at least once_." Said girl smiled and gave him a mock salute.

"Right you are, Shizuo. Glad you finally figured it out,"

"And you also just so happen to be the new girl in my apartment building."

"Yes I am," she nodded, then frowned. "I am?" she questioned, tilting her head to the right. Shizuo chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yes you are. I've seen you leave everyday shortly before I do." '_Huh, who would've thought. My first new friend lives in the same complex as me.'_ He then turned and walked off. "See you some time later Kaori." '_What a strange guy, I wonder what other people I'll meet and befriend here.' _

~Time Skip~  
14:30

Once again, Kaori was walking around when her stomach started growling. '_Man! I need some food!' _She walked around a little bit more when she saw a man giving out flyers. He was tall, even taller than Shizuo, he was black, and from the sounds of it he was Russian. Kaori decided to test her theory, and spoke in Russian to him.

"Здравствуйте, сэр!1" she said. The man glanced down at her and smiled.

"Здравствуйте пропустите! Я хотел бы попробовать суши?2" He responded perfectly.

"Какие суши есть?3"

"Это русский суши! Лучший вид есть!4" He pointed her towards a restaurant not too far away, that said 'Russia Sushi'. Kaori giggled, he seemed truly happy. "Кстати, вы говорите удивительно плавно.5"

"Спасибо вам.6" She bowed and started walking away, then stopped and turned back around. The man was staring at her curiously. "Я не хочу быть грубым, но то, что вас зовут?7" she asked, he smiled and chuckled.

"Меня зовут Симона, и ваш8?"

"Nabari, Kaori и это приятно встретиться с вами!9"

Kaori walked in "Russia Sushi', and took an available seat at the bar. Of course she ordered sushi, '_it taste A-MAZ-ING!'_ While Kaori was there she played on her cell phone for awhile out boredom. When she finally left she the sky had darkened considerably. Checking the time on her phone, it read 18:30. Kaori blinked at the time. _'Holy crap! I spent four hours in there!'_

" И снова здравствуйте10 Kaori-Chan! Я правильно предполагаю, что вы наслаждались суши?11" Simon asked her, smiling.

"Да и вы. Это было удивительно!12" Kaori exclaimed, with a huge grin on her face. He was about to say something else when another voice interrupted.

"Hey Simon! What boobilicous beut-OHMYGOD! YOU'RE NABARI, KAORI!" He shouted, then turned to his friends, and once again shouted. "THAT'S NABARI KAORI! OHMYGOD!" Turning back to said girl. "YOU'RE AMAZING! YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY PERFECT IN EVERYTHING YOU DO!" He continued on freaking out while Kaori studied him and his group. The kid had a starstruck look face on. He was cute, for a high school-er He had blonde hair and amber colored eyes. He was wearing a white hoodie on underneath his school uniform. There were two kids with him. On his right was a boy with short black hair and smoky blue yes, he was wearing a matching uniform. The first thing Kaori noticed about the girl on his left was, well, that she had a large chest. The girl also had black shoulder-length hair. She wore glasses over brown eyes, and also wore a matching uniform. The blonde was still freaking out. Kaori glanced around nervously, not wanting to draw _too _much attention to herself. Kaori smacked a hand over the kid's mouth, he stared up at her with wide eyes.

"Kid! Hey kid! Why don't you calm down and introduce yourself? That sound like a good idea?" His eye lit up, and a huge grin spread out across his face. The jid nodded his agreement, she removed her hand away cautiously.

"Hello Kay-Chan! Is it alright if I call you that?" He had so much hope on his face Kaori couldn't help but to nod her head 'yes'. "Yay!" He threw his arms up in the air and shouted out with glee. "Kay-Chan my name is Kida, Masomi but you can call me Kida." Kida wrapped his arm around the boys neck. "This guy is Mikido," he wrapped his other arm around the girl. "And this boobilcous babe right here is Anri-San."

"As, you now know, I'm Nabari, Kaori, but you can call me just Kaori or Kay-Chan, or whatever boats your float." They all stared at her for a few minutes, then Kida burst out laughing. The older girl raised an eyebrow curiously. She felt the hair on the back off her neck stand, and knew without a doubt, that someone, not necessarily good or bad, was watching her, or the group of teens. Kaori made a quick decision, and hoped she was right. "Sorry guys, I'd love nothing more than to stay and chat, but I've gotta run." Kaori bowed and ran off in the other direction, Kaori gave a small smile of relief, the person who had been watching was now following her. After a few blocks she saw a park and headed in there, Kaori was about halfway through the park when she stopped and turned around. "Look, I know you're there, So no point in hiding." She put her hands on her hips and glared at the general direction, where she thought he was. Kaori heard a chuckle and saw a figure appear out of the darkness. _'This could mean trouble.' _ The man was slightly taller than her. He had raven black hair, with dark brown eyes to match, Kaori thought she saw a flash of red, but couldn't be sure. He was wearing a black hooded jacket with fur lining on the hood, tips of the sleeves, and the very bottom of it. The rest of his clothes were also black._ 'Great, I get to deal with a hot ass stalker. I wonder...' _ she let that thought trail off before it could _truly_ go any where.

"So, how long have you known I was following you?" he said with a voice like silk. His entire image paired with that voice screamed 'Touch Me if You Dare", and Sweet Jesus did Kaori want to dare._ Answer his question Kaori, we don't want him to know what you're thinking. Yet. Muahahahahahaha.'_

"I noticed while I was at Russia Sushi. Now, care to share why were you following little ole me?" She asked in a cutesy voice, sill in the same position as before. He walked closer until they only inches apart. _"Oh, soo close!' _she thought to herself.

"You noticed way back then, and yet you remained completely calm?" Kaori nodded her head. "Not feeling scared? Not even once the the whole time?" Kaori couldn't help but let a grin grow until she doubled over laughing. The man looked confused, obviously he wasn't used to people laughing in his face.

"Listen, uuuh..."

"Orihara, Izaya"

"Listen, Orihara-san," Kaori straightened, a confident smirk on her face. "I don't feel fear. I'm not scared of anything."

"Oh, really Kaori?" The smirk remained on her face as an identical one grew on his.

"So you know my name, the question is who doesn't? My face is plastered everywhere. Yes, really. I have never felt even and ounce of fear in my entire life."

"Oh, Kay-Chan," he said his smirk growing. "You're going to regret telling me that, now I have to test that theory of yours myself." What Kaori heard was that Izaya, a _very_ good-looking make, was going to be spending more time with her. '_Sounds like I win,'_ she thought to herself.

Kaori's smirk grew as she voiced her thoughts "So you're going to be around me a lot more? Is that correct?" His smirk faltered slightly when he saw her expression, but it remained nonetheless.

"Yes, yes I am, and when I find out what you're truly afraid of I will lavish in the sweet taste of victory. The best part is you'll never know what's coming or when, so I'll catch you complete off guard" He laughed, then turned around and disappeared into the night.

_So, a seriously hot guy is going to be following me and surprising me? Sounds like one hell of a perk. Orihara, Izaya you have absolutely no idea what you signed up for._

Russian  
1. Hello, sir!  
2. Hell miss! Would you like to try the sushi?  
3. What kind is there?  
4. It's Russian sushi! The best kind there is!  
5. By the way, you peak amazingly fluently.  
6. Thank-you  
7. I don't mean to be rude, but what is your name?  
8. My name is Simon, and yours?  
9. and it's a pleasure to meet you!  
10. Hello again  
11. Am I correct to assume you enjoyed the sushi?  
12. Yes you are. It was amazing!


	3. Achluophobia

_Chapter 2. The One With the Reunion_

A girl, the age of 17, about to be 18, stood outside the door to the 3rd Music Room of Ouran Academy, otherwise the home of the infamous Host Club. The girl had cinnamon red curls, baby bangs, golden brown eyes, and creamy white skin. Her her cascaded around her shoulder in a fiery water fall, she had on a black knit beanie with spike on it. She was wearing a grey tank top, with a layer of lace over it, a red and black flannel shirt, dark denim skinny jeans, and black low-top converse. On her right ring finger, she wore a sterling silver ring, with her parents name carved on the inside, and an infinity symbol made of diamonds on top of the band, and a set of headphones, with the union jack on the actual headphone. The girl stood there, contemplating whether or not she should go in. "_I really do want to freak them out, their faces would be priceless!"_ she thought to herself. Finally, she decided to go in, pausing the music she was listening to, and putting the headphones around her neck. She opened the door, rose petals go flying. Everyone in the room looks towards the door curiously, activities are all over for the day. A boy immediately jumps up from his sitting position. _"Tamaki Suoh," _flashes through her mind. The male that came bounding up to her had light blonde hair, and blue-violet eyes, he measured around six feet tall.

"Look everyone! It appears we have a lost Princess!" He shouted out to the club. He glided over to the unknown girl, cupped his hand under her chin, and raised it slightly. "Hell, Princess, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" The girl frowned and smacked his hand away from her face. The twin started laughing at Tamaki's shocked face over being rejected.

"Now why, do tell, would I tell _you_ something like my name?" she asked, an accent slipping through even though she was speaking perfect Japanese Her frown being replaced with a sugary sweet smile. The host immediately looked to Kyoya for the answers. He started flipping through his notebook, slowly at first, then quickly when he got no answers. He closed the book with an audible snap, a confusion written all over his features.

"I-I have no information on this women," he said aloud, his thoughts swirling. _"She looks like an version of Yuki, with glasses."_

"Oh, but I know all about you," she said with mock innocence. Pointing to the tallest member of the club, he was just over six feet tall, black hair, onyx colored eyes, and was tanner then the rest. "You're Takashi Morinozuka, often referred to as 'Mori-Senpai'. You're in your third and last year of high school, you're 18 years of age, and was born on May 5th. As a member of the Host club, you're known as the 'Wild Type' or the 'Strong Silent Type', and your 'rose color' is a dark blue. You're almost never seen without the accompaniment of your cousin Mitsukuni Haninozuka, you have a younger brother in his third year of middle school, Satoshi. Your favorite school subjects are Geography, Japanese, and History."

Pointing to a boy who was just under five feet tall, had blonde hair, light toffee colored eyes, and a very childish face. In his arms, he was clutching a pink bunny.

"You're Mitsukuni Haninozuka, often referred to as 'Honey-Senpai'. You're in your third and last year of high school, you're 17 years of age, and was born on February 29th. As a member of the Host club, you're known as the 'Loli-Shota', an older boy who likes cute things, and your 'rose color' is a light shade of pink," at this the girl's face softened into a sweet smile, bringing memories of receiving a similar smile himself, to Kyoya. "You're almost never seen without the accompaniment of your cousin Takashi Morinozuka, you also have a younger brother in middle school, Yasuchika. Your favorite school subject is English."

Pointing to Tamaki, she said, "You're Tamaki Suoh, you refer to yourself as 'Daddy'. You're in your second year of high school, at the age of 16, and born April 8th. As the founder of the Host Club, your role is the 'Princely Type'," at that a small scowl appeared on her face. "Your 'rose color' is white. You have no brother or sister. Your favorite subjects in school are English, French, and World History, although you're particularly fond of Japanese History."

Pointing to Kyoya, a smile on her face, she said, "You're Kyoya Ootori, referred to as, by Tamaki, 'Mommy', and also the 'Shadow King'. You're also in your second year of high school, at the age of 17, born November 22nd. As the Vice-President of the Host Club, your role is the 'Cool Type'," she rolled her eyes after saying that. "Your 'rose color' is purple. You have an older sister, Fuyumi, and two older brothers, Yuuichi and Akkito. Your favorite school subjects are English German, and Physics."

Pointing to one of the twins, who had somewhat messy, auburn hair, and auburn eyes, she said, "You, and don't you dare say otherwise, are Hikaru Hitachiin," then pointing to the other one, who looked exactly the same. "You're Kaoru Hitachiin, also know as, from Tamaki, the 'Doppelgangers', the 'Devil Twins', and other similar labels, you both were born on June 9, although Hikaru is the older one. As members of the Host Club, you offer the 'Brotherly Love' package, but are also known as the 'Devilish Type'. Hikaru's 'rose color is that of a light blue, while Kaoru's is that of a bright orange. Hikaru's favorite school subjects are Physics, Chemistry and Math. Kaoru's favorites are English, History, and Math."

The Host stared at the ginger stunned, not only because of the information she just spewed, but also because she _didn't_ the twins mixed up.

"Damn," muttered Hikaru, "she's just as good as Kyoya."The girl smiled, clearly hearing what he said.

"Who do you think he learned it from?" Turning to a feminine boy with short chocolate brown hair, and eyes to match, the girl smirked. "Haruhi Fujioka, the scholarship student, as far as the school is concerned, you're a girl, but for some reason, you're dressed as a boy. Now, for the life of me, I couldn't understand why. Then I dug a little deeper, and found out a vase, costing 8,000,000 yen, just happened to brake the same day. Coincidence?" The girl shrugged her shoulders, holding her hand ups in an 'I don't know' gesture. Then they fell to her side, as smirk once again showed up on her face. "I think not!"

Before anyone could blink, Tamaki was on his knees besides in front of her, begging her not tell, and saying that he'll give her whatever she wants. The ginger pretended to consider his offer. Then lifted his chin with a small, pale, delicate, hand so he was looking into her golden brown eyes. "Tamaki," she stated calmly, "I want your heart." He started freaking out and so did the twins. A smile grew on her face, watching them. After a few more moments, giggling could be heard over the shouting. This brought pause to the twins, Tamaki, still freaking out, was told to shut up.

"What's so funny?" asked Kyoya, with a frown.

"I was kidding!...I don't really want that!...I just wanted to see you freak out!" She said in between fits of laughter.

"Well, you clearly know who we are, could you please tell them who _you_ are?" asked Kyoya, already knowing the answer. Said boy, unsure of how he should feel at the moment, torn between relieve at seeing her here in front of him, being angry at her for disappearing a month after she moved.

"Once Upon a Time," she started, "there was a little girl, classified as a ginger, who had a best mate. He was the best mate she could ever ask for, and she was always so ecstatic whenever she saw him. Then one day her parents decided to move London. The two kept in contact, talked everyday, despite the time difference, it on for exactly one month. One day, on her way home from school, she was in a car crash. Her mother died instantly, her father followed a few hours later. The girl ended up suffering from a severe case of memory loss, damage to her eyes, and a few broken ribs. Her grandparents in London, took her in. The doctors told them that the only way she would remember people from her past is if she met them again, also seeing pictures and hearing stories would help. One day, she found some old family albums, and started flipping through them, seeing those photos, brought even more memories back to her. The things she remembered made her want to cry, out of both joy and sorrow. She looked him up, with her hopes, and a plan she _really_ didn't think through-" The ginger shook her, head and got interrupted by Kyoya

"You always did have to be over-dramatic." The girl rushed forward and hugged him, _Kyoya_, he felt so warm and solid, and just _there_. With a smile, he wrapped his arms around her, confusing those watching. The girl in his arms started crying not that either one of them really cared. He pulled back and said "I have one question, why are you wearing glasses and not contacts?"

The girl laughed at that, removed her glasses and started rubbing her eyes. "Contacts aren't good for emotional times. That and glasses are much cuter," she said with a smirk, that made Kyoya laugh.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Tamaki completely confused.

"That;s what we'd like to know," stated the twins in unison.

"Tamaki, you're as dense as ever," started Kyoya,"this is my childhood friend Yuki."

Kyoya down looked at Yuki and gave a soft smile, little did she realize just how tender it actually was. Apparently the guys have _never_ seen Kyoya smile like that, _ever_. They weren't sure whether or not to be happy for Kyoya or scared of Yuki. So, being completely rational here, they decided on both.


End file.
